narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Razus Albverdich
Razus Albverdich, son of Denvix Albverdich and Emily Albverdich born in a remote unnamed farming town at the start of the fourth great ninja war. Born with a almost prodigy intellect for combat earning himself a spot at a very young age in the academy growing up quickly into a master of sealing arts making his family name wide spread Razus head out into the ninja world to challenge all the worlds most powerful shinobi. Not knowing what his future would bring Razus's story starts here Background Born on a harvest moon at the start of the fourth Great Ninja war Razus Albverdich started his long journey into life with his first breath. Growing up the son of a Farming family Razus quickly understood the meaning of a long days work but it was short lived after several bandits attack the farm for its stock the family lost there lands because they couldn't afford to pay the tax thanks to the war. so with no choice but to seek out more work and a better life Denvix Albverdich left the farm Razus was only four this was the last time anyone seen him again soon after one year later news came to there family that Denvix Albverdich was killed in a brave attempt to save a leaf shinobi from a ambush in the midst of a great battle. The news came thanks to the very shinobi that Razus's father had saved, Ensui Nara. In his last words Denvix ask the shinobi to seek out his family and give them the bad news. but in a bizarre turn of events Emily beg the shinobi to take Razus now only five years old five and make him a shinobi so he could have a better life then one she could give him. Doing this good deed for the grieving widow Ensui took Razus to the Ninja Acadamy located in the land of leafs. During his time at the academy Razus ended up running into a very unexpected visitor to the land of fire, the land of fire Daimyo. Being appointed to show the Daimyo around the academy as top student the Daimyo took a liking to Razus's kind personality and keen intellect even as a child. Even as a child Razus knew making friends with the Daimyo would come in handy later on in life. Within a single year Razus pass the academy with flying colors easily learning everything the teachers could possible cram into him to be come a leaf Genin. Being place in a low rank team with Rock Lee as there teacher. Not being extremely skilled in taijutsu or ninjutsu Razus knew his skills right at that moment had to be increase but how But Razus already knew the answer to that he had put a lot of hours in the library to learn Fūinjutsu a skill that mostly only chuunin learned. Taking this skill and carefully crafting it into a new skill tree for himself. As the months went by Razus under the watchful eyes of Rock less study his taijutsu skills honing his body and mind to a raiser sharp tool. But unlike his master he wasn't as skillful at the basic taijutsu and he never truly found it worth while to learn a skill like his sensei's. Always several steps ahead of his teammates Razus felt alone as the gap only continued to grow between himself an his teammates. It only got worse after Razus had to reveal his ultimate trump card on a mission vs a missing nin hit squad after Rock lee. Sealing Teachnique: Five Elements seal, a seal that granted Razus the option to use any basic element. This trump saved the group from extermination even help Rock less from being killed. But it was the final nail in the coffin Razus was so fare ahead of his teacher and team that he no longer needed them with him. Soon after Razus was contracted by the Fire Daimyo every month for a mission of his choice. Each would vary from a B rank quest down to a scouting quest over several months this continued tell the next chuunin exams arrived. Being force to take his full team into the exams Razus had to push them along protecting each of them several times over in the forest of death completing the test was child play for someone that keep his notice in a book when ever he didn't feel like training. There was a point at the last test Razus had to fight one of his own teammates to pass the chuunin exams. From the very start of match Razus refused to fight seriously dodging and weaving out of attacks using only his taijutsu skills to fight all this time Razus beg his teammate just to forfeit before he got seriously mad and started to fight with all his strength. The moment Razus went to use his Sealing Technique Rock less interrupted the match and force the teammate to forfeit for fear of death. With that forfeit Razus was one of five other Genin to become Chuunin that year. As a Chuuin Razus was invited to join the Twelve Guardian Ninja by the Fire Daimyo. That whole time the Daimyo had been grooming Razus for this new group of Guardian ninja. As a Twelve Guardian Ninja Razus experience many new towns even venturing out to new villages he hadn't yet seen. Always on a mission for the Daimyo this life took a tole on Razus he hated the rush of it all. Each time he got a chance he would sneak off and visit the village just to read in the village library. Not long after becoming a Tokubetsu Jōnin for his skill in Sealing Razus left the Twelve Guardian Ninja for a more peaceful life in the village. But that was short lived less then a year after an ambush hit the Daimyo's palace exterminating the new Twelve Guardian Ninja and killing the fire Daimyo. Right after there were intense rumors that this was the work of the Hokage's orders to Razus. Falsely charged with the assault on the Daimyo The Jonin had no choice he had to run for his life and find out who did this to him. On the run is were we find Razus starting his life. Personality Razus is outspoken and bares a rough disposition, with a down-to-earth attitude. Razus treated his fellow shinobi indiscriminately, regardless of their social standing or rank. Because of this, he is popular among aristocrats and commoners. Razus loves being a Shinobi of the leaf, never speaking out in hatred against them. He has a strong sense of duty. Razus believes that one's "heart" was determined based on the prospects of fighting and protecting. Razus's philosophy on fighting, which consists of three types of combat: (1) the fight to protect life, and (2) the fight to protect honor, (3) "Heart." He believe that every time someone connects with another, a little bit of "heart" is born between them. Taking a long rest in a field Razus can look up at the sky and ponder philosophy all day without a care in the world. Abilities Learning from a young age the ninja art of Sealing or Fuinjutsu Razus made a name for himself very quickly among the great hidden leaf village as a great Sealing shinobi but this was only possible thanks to a talent for learning and a good deal of intellect. Fūinjutsu Training from the young age of 10 to learn seals Razus work for years on complex sealing methods even earned himself a spot as Tokubetsu Jōnin for his skill in the field of Seals. With his keen intellect and hours of free time each day Razus was able to find and use correctly Sealing Technique: five elements that allowed the use of all five basic elements. Growing in a war torn world Razus had to learn quick how to protect himself and others so he created a number of other sealing techniques to aid him in his adventures. creating even advance methods of using seals other then normal tags listed below are the method in question. ' Chakra display seal': This Seal method displays the user choice seal in the air in front of the user palm. upsides, this allows for faster use of seals without tags. downsides, this allows the user to know your using a seal, if they can mess with your hands they will disturb the casting of the jutsu. Quick trap seal tags: This allows the user to place a tag of a skill they wish to use any were and trigger it themselves or set it to trigger by someone stepping near it manly used for traps. downsides, not really meant for offensive attacks and can be avoided if tag is spotted. Danger trigger seal: this is normally used on the Grand master bo staff's seal Dark Aura to be trigger when a good deal of killing intent is near to it the seal will trigger and defend the user. downside, can be super surprising to the user of the seal to have a seal trigger when there not paying attention and can draw away there attention from a battle. Intellect As a child Rauzs's intellect revealed itself not in book smarts but as a greater incite to combat. Getting himself into large fights even as a small kid fighting just to see if a theory he had been working on at the time was correct. Seeing fights almost in slow motion gave Razus a keen advantage in each fight he had the time to analyze the situation an make a correct tactical choice to continue with the fight. After entering the Ninja acadamy Razus put his intellect into reading and studying the ninja arts. Only taking a year to master the simple basics. but his wild spirit still seek out combat were ever it was getting into many fights as a student. This made him a little bit of an odd ball in the academy, Moving on as a Genin Razus an his teacher Rock lee put his heart and mind on the right path of becoming a true shinobi. Putting all his effort into training every day an even most nights he could be found outside studying rock lee's fighting styl will he trained. Example chakra Being born with Earth element Razus quickly sought out aid of Earth jutsu users in the hidden leaf village. through this method Razus learned many earth styles that aided him in his journy into a genin. but soon after he seek away to improve his skills and found it with Sealing Technique: Five Elements with this sealing skill he could use all five elements. Earth Release (main) Fire Release (seal) Water Release (Seal) Lighting Release (Seal) Wind Release (Seal) Apperance He is of average height and has an athletic build. He is usually seen wearing a golden head band on his head like a sign of his skill. His eyes are black with a golden tint when excited. he wears tiger skin clothes and a number of other leather clothing. along his arms he wears read arm sleeves that protect him from the cold better then any jacket. his hair is white an spiky, an he always has a red scarf around his neck. Most of his body is cover in different animal skins an any item he wears has a piece tattoo of its animal etach on to it. The grand master boo staff appears as a standardized metal boo staff but hollow when its seal is activated the boo staff is torn apart in sections by the black aura an held in place by the aura itself so to maintain a solid statue. Razus's hair is all snow white as shown on his image he has a patch of snow white chest hair he displays by not wearing a shirt as a sign of his manliness.